The Wolfpac
The Wolfpac 'is a stable created by newLEGACYinc on November 30, 2013 during Wresltemania XXX, consisting of Brock Lesnar, Triple H, Scott Hall, Xavier Woods, and during the course of Wrestlemania XXX, they added Aksana, & Drew McIntyre. As of now, Aksana is the only person in the Wolfpac to hold a championship, which is the WWE Divas Championship she won in a 4 Divas Battle Royal (pinfalls and submissions only) Match. Drew Mcintyre and Scott Hall are also in a team together whilst in The Wolfpac called The Band. Origins Out of everyone in the stable, only Scott Hall was originally in the Wolfpac in World Championship Wrestling. None of these men (or women) have ever been in a onscreen stable before (Triple H and Scott Hall are both apart of The Kliq) and some even been in a feud with each other (Brock Lesnar and Triple H Had a lengthy feud with each other starting at Summerslam 2012 and ending at Extreme Rules 2013, the actual one that is), but they have put their differences aside to create the Wolfpac. WWE (2013-Present) At Wrestlemania XXX, Brock Lesnar, with Triple H at his side, faced Sin Cara, with Aksana at ringside with him, to determine the new General Manager of RAW. During the match however, Aksana turned her back on Sin Cara by attacking him, but at the same time, Triple H got Brock Lesnar disqualified, giving the win to Sin Cara. This was described as "the best choice of GM ever." The next match for the Wolfpac was The Band (Scott Hall and Drew McIntyre) facing Team HartBurn (Bret Hart and Kane) to determine the #1 contenders to the WWE Tag Team Championship, which The Band won. The next match for the Wolfpac was the 4 Divas Battle Royal (pinfalls and submissions only) match for the WWE Divas Championship, with WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee taking on Natalya, Layla, and Wolfpac member Aksana. Aksana eliminated Layla and Natalya to win the Divas Championship. This match is in the history books for the most amount of popcorn bags sold during one match, one PPV, and one night. This match has been nicknamed "The Popcorn Match." The final match for the Wolfpac was the cooldown match which had Triple H taking on the New York Giants, which consisted of Kevin Nash, The Great Khali, and The Big Show, which the NYG won. According to the dirt sheets, Aksana fucked the New York Giants, but she was not at the arena at the time to comment. At Extreme Rules, Drew McIntyre and Scott Hall got their tag title match against Jack Swagger and Jinder Mahal, also known as the Bollywood Blondes. During this match, McIntyre turned on Hall and left the Wolfpac, while Swagger turned on Mahal and made The Sin Cara Crew. Jinder Mahal eventually went on to win the Tag Team Title belts by himself. Members * Brock Lesnar * Triple H * Aksana * Scott Hall * Drew McIntyre * Xavier Woods In wrestling *'Brock Lesnar's finishing moves **''Brock Lock'' (Side bearhug) – OVW / (Over-the-shoulder single leg Boston crab) – WWE – 2003–2004 **''F-5 (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) **Kimura lock – 2012–present **Shooting star press – OVW *'Triple H's finishing moves''' **Inverted Indian deathlock – WCW; used rarely as a regular move thereafter in WWF/E **''Pedigree'' (Double underhook facebuster) - 1995–present **''Pedigree Pandemonium'' / Pedigree Perfection (Cutter) - 1994–1995 *'Scott Hall's finishing moves' **''Hall Buster'' (Bulldog) – 1980s; used as a signature move thereafter **''Outsider's Edge'' (WCW / WWF) / nWo Edge (WCW) (Crucifix powerbomb) *'Xavier Woods's finishing moves' **''Culture Shock'' (Diving DDT) **''Lost in the Woods'' (Inverted stomp facebreaker) -2013-present **Tornado DDT - 2013–present *'Aksana's finishing moves' **''Billion Dollar Kick (Roundhouse kick) — 2010–2011 **''Deever Bomb (Spinning spinebuster) — 2011–present **''I Fuck You (Sexual Intercourse) — 2013-present *'Drew McIntyre's finishing moves''' **''Future Shock'' (Snap double underhook DDT) – 2009–present **''Scot Drop'' (Reverse STO) – 2007–2009; used rarely as a signature move in 2010 *'Entrance Theme' **'"Wolfpac Theme"' by J.Hart (November 2013-present) **'"The Band Theme"' by Dale Oliver (November 2013-present, used for McIntyre & Hall when teaming as The Band) Championships and accomplishments *World Wrestling Entertainment **WWE Divas Championship (1 time) - Aksana **WWE Intercontinental Champion (1 time) - Scott Hall Category:Stables